Meet Me in the Ring
と ... ヒーロー レベルアップ |Rōmaji title =Gokū to Gohan… Hīrō Oyako Kyūkyoku Reberu Appu |Literal title =Goku and Gohan… The Hero Father and Son's Ultimate Level-Up |Number = 168 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Airdate = December 9, 1992 |English Airdate = November 14, 2000 |Manga = The Emergence |Previous = The Doomsday Broadcast |Next = No Worries Here }} と ... ヒーロー レベルアップ|Gokū to Gohan… Hīrō Oyako Kyūkyoku Reberu Appu|lit. "Goku and Gohan… The Hero Father and Son's Ultimate Level-Up"}} is the third episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred sixty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 9, 1992. Its original American airdate was November 14, 2000. Summary All across the globe, the good citizens of Earth are in a panic as they flee their towns to escape Cell's looming vengeance. Meanwhile, everyone on the Lookout is expecting for Goku and Gohan to emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. With their Battle Armor all tattered and damaged, Goku and Gohan emerge out as Super Saiyans, to everyone's surprise. Goku asks Mr. Popo whether the clothes he left are there, and Mr. Popo says yes and gets his Gi and Mr. Popo tells Goku that he even dry cleaned it. Then, Goku and Gohan demand for food seeing as they had not eaten for some time and gobble it up hungrily, which Goku explains is due to the fact that him and Gohan could not cook well so it had been a long time since they had eaten a home cooked meal. Gohan asks Piccolo for clothes like Piccolo himself, so Piccolo uses his Magic Materialization to change Gohan's clothes. As Vegeta asks whether Goku can beat Cell, Goku asks how strong Cell is and the current situation as he does not know how Cell reached his Perfect form. Using Instant Transmission, Goku goes to the Cell Games Arena. Goku and Cell enter a stand off, and Cell declares that the fate of the universe will be here. Then, the sky turns dark, thunder and lightning is seen, and a flashback of Cell reaching his perfect form is shown. Goku declares that he will be the first to fight Cell in the ring so he leaves all the others out of this. Goku says that Cell is not the first person who has tried to rule the universe by his evil ways, and then he returns to the lookout. There, Future Trunks asks whether Goku can beat Cell, and Goku says he does not stand a chance right now. Major Events *Goku and Gohan emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as Super Saiyan Full Powers. *Goku decides to meet Cell at the Cell Games Arena, creating natural disasters with the clash of their energies alone while staring at each other. Appearances Characters Locations *Capsule Corporation *Kame House *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Cell Games Arena Objects *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Super Namek (soundtrack)" - Before Goku and Gohan emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *"Sage Music" - When Goku and Gohan emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta is infuriated when Goku tells him that he is stronger. *"Frieza Begs" - When Goku and Cell meet. Differences from the manga *While the manga did show a single image of the panic and heavy traffic of the people in the city following Cell's announcement, the scenes involving the cars crashing into each other and those fleeing the city via train spotting Cell is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Krillin acknowledges that it is his fault that Cell achieved his Perfect form and plans to go fight Cell alone before Master Roshi stops him. In the manga this didn't happen. *In the anime, after Goku and Gohan leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they eat a large meal after being severely hungry from all the training. In the manga they never have the meal. *In the anime, Goku and Cell create a storm which others comment on after the two confront each other. In the manga there was no change in the weather. Trivia *When Bulma is looking at Android 16's data, there is a picture of Goku attacking Frieza on Namek and another picture of Goku as a Super Saiyan, though Dr. Gero did not add any information on the battle to himself and Android 19, since he thought he had observed enough through the tracking device before Goku went to planet Namek. This mistake was corrected in Dragon Ball Z Kai, in which the pictures of Goku on Namek were edited out of Android 16's displayed data. *Erroneously, Goku states (in the Funimation dub) that he hasn't seen Cell since Android 18's absorption, when in actuality, it was Android 17. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 168 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 168 (BDZ) pt-br:Os novos poderes de Goku e Gohan fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 168 it:Goku e Gohan: fine dell'allenamento Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z